Kori Thalassa
by Hallow Moon Stone
Summary: The girl Kori didn't know what she was or that she was very strong. But when her friend and the boy who showed the orphans around in the museum, take her to a Camp, she finally is accepted. And soon she is off to a new world with magic. Rated T just to be sure. Maybe there will be a little romance. No one knows, except me. Muhahahahaa * cough cough*
1. 1 Kelli tries to kill me, but fails

**A/N: Hi, I'm Hallow Moon Stone (call me Hallow) this is sort of my first story, I have written some other fics, just never posted them. Yeah, back to the topic, please no flames bla bla bla you have heard the same thing in almost all fics and you are probably tired of it. I don't own PJO, HoO or HP. Rick and Joanne own them. On with the story (BTW I****'****m sorry if there are some typos, missing letters or words) **

Chapter 1

Hey. My name is Kori Tou Sti Thalassa, call me Kori or Koral. I live in Miss Welty's orphanage in Queens, New York. My father is alive; he just didn't treat me well. Yeah, he sort of abused me, but it is okay. He has always said I was a mistake and that I was the fault that my mom left him when I was a newborn. The staff and the other orphans hate me because I'm a freak with weird eyes, ADHD and dyslexia. They hit me every time I asked about something, said something, and didn't look them in the eye when they talked to me, actually every time I did something. Every time they did that, I hid in my room and silently cried, they must not think I'm weak. I never knew my mom, but I have a necklace from her. It is of bronze and has a blue trident on it; on the other side is a bow. This is my story of how my life suddenly changed in a day.

IAmAnAwesomeGirlInAnAwesomeWorld

_I was at a graveyard in nowhere. A black-haired boy was bound to a grave and an older looking boy lay on the ground, dead. A cauldron were boiling and a plump man was cutting his hand of. He screamed and fell to the ground. He then came up, shaking, and walked over to the boy. He said something, but I couldn't hear a thing. The man took some of the boys blood from his wrist, and walked over to the cauldron and dropped the blood into it. The stuff in the cauldron turned white and a steam came up from it. A thing came up from the cauldron. The thing was sickly white and had no nose. The scene shifted and now a circle of people surrounded the three, four if you count the dead body with. The scene shifted again and now the boy and the pale Thi... was that a MAN?! Never mind, the boy and pale man fought with sticks that shot light out of the end. The sticks connected in some weird way, and suddenly grey ghostly shadows came out of the pale mans stick. They circled the pair. Again shifted the scene, weird dream right? It was almost as if it was real. The boy now ran for his life and threw himself at the dead boy and reached for a goblet. And the black-haired boy... Disappeared._

_BiipBiipBiipBiip. _

Kori jolted awake. She hurried to stop the alarm before the girls in the room besides her own very small room. There was almost no room for the bed. Kori's bed was small and you could feel the springs in the mattress. Kori thought about the dream. It was so realistic. She stood up and took some clothes from her nightstand. Kori hadn't time to think about the dream, she had to hurry down and get some food before everybody else got up. She didn't have a closet or a shelf so all of her stuff was in or on the nightstand. Fortunate for her she didn't have many things, only two t-shirts, a pair of socks, a pair of shorts, two sets of underwear and her alarm. She took her favorite sea blue t-shirt and her shorts on. Kori brushed her hair, not that it helped, her long curly black hair in different lengths was impossible to tame, made a messy bun and walked out of her door and down to the kitchens. Down in the kitchens she began to make breakfast, she had to do this every day since she got angry on one of the girls, Kelli, and her glass of water suddenly was a glass of nothing and Kelli was drenched.

When she was done she hurried up in her room and waited, and waited. Kori didn't even know what she was waiting for. Today was a special day, the 24 th June. Kori's 15th birthday was today, it was also the day where they were going to a museum, and empire state building. She packed a bag with a little water and bread she took from the kitchen.

"KORI! Get your ass down here and now!"

The orphanage director, or as Kori liked to call her, The Horrible Bitch, yelled up the stairs. Kori's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs. If the director yelled at you, you should probably do as she says. Kori learned that when she came to the orphanage when she was six. When she came down she saw that the girls already were leaving for the bus. Kori quickly walked over to them and walked out as the last.

ThisIsAReallyRandomLinebreak

Kori sat in the bus beside her best friend, her only friend, June Tellier. June was a girl with auburn wavy hair, usually in a ponytail, and kind brown eyes. She was also crippled; maybe that was why Kori was friends with her. June was an outsider, just like her. Kori drummed "Happy Birthday Kori" in Morse code she learned when she was younger and her father had a good day and didn't drink much.

Kelli sat behind them and talked, loudly, about the boy in the front of the bus. He had black messy hair and looked like he was about 18 years old. When they came to the museum, the history class teacher, Mr. Larimore, gathered them in one big group and spoke to all of them,

"Okay kiddos, I don't want any trouble," When he said 'trouble' he glared at Kori, she had destroyed an old thing on the last school trip," Is that understood? Great, today we have Mr. Jackson to show us around in the museum," Mr. Larimore pointed at the black haired boy.

Now that everybody could see him, they saw that he was very fit and had sea green eyes. They looked a lot like Kori's, but not quite. Kori had sea blue-greenish eyes. Mr. Jackson stepped forward and said something along the lines," My name is Percy bla bla bla we shall look at some Greek things bla bla bla Miss Thalassa do you listen?" Oh shit, busted.

"Sorry Mr. Jackson, it won't happen again." She said and looked him in the eye and then looked down.

The museum was actually very interesting, but Kori just couldn't concentrate. She tried, she really did, but that wasn't enough. She began looking at other things and her gaze stopped at a statue of a woman with small crab-horns and a Greek inscription. She felt a strange connection with the statue; it was like it looked straight at her and watched her. Kori looked around and saw that no one looked at her so she walked over to the statue. It was a statue of a woman with a trident and a net. Kori kneeled down and looked at the inscription and... She understood it. There stood 'Amphitrite'. Kori remembered something about her history classes. Amphitrite was the goddess of the sea, one of the fifty Nereids and the sea god, Poseidon's, wife.

"How?" she whispered.

"What are you doing?"

Mr. Jackson stood right beside her and had caught her in not listening, again. He was alone and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry," She whispered while looking down. She realized she had made a mistake and whimpered," I'm so sorry Mr. Jackson. Please don't hurt me." **(A/N Btw her mistake is that she didn****'****t look at him or addressed him right. In the orphanage she would get hit six times for that. Just if you****'****re wondering)**

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and tears. Why did she even cry? She hadn't cried in the orphanage, at least not in the front of the orphanage director. He looked at her with disgust. She knew the hit would come soon, but it never did.

She was suddenly pulled into a hug and she cried her heart out. He whispered soothing things to her and she felt like she was the little girl she never was. When Kori was done crying she stayed in the embrace. She had never been hugged before, it felt nice and he smelled of the ocean. Kori had always loved the ocean.

"What did they do to you?" He asked.

"Do you want the whole story or just the story from the orphanage?" Kori answered with a bitter laugh. "There isn't much to tell. My mom disappeared when I was little. My father abused me and called me a mistake. I was taken away and placed in the orphanage. Every time I didn't look them in the eyes when I was spoken to, or did something I couldn't explain I was slapped and kicked. I was called a freak and I only have one friend. June, the crippled girl. She is really sweet, weird, but sweet. She always made me feel better." Kori broke down again.

Mr. Jackson was quiet and then he inhaled. "Miss Thalassa, what is your full name?" He asked silently.

" My name is Kori Tou Sti Thalassa. My father's surname was Smith so I don't know why my surname is Thalassa."

He muttered something under his breath. "I have an idea why. Your mother left you with your father with one last wish. So your name was easy, to people who speak Greek, to recognize."(Please say you guys understood that) Kori looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well your bus leaves soon, so we should probably hurry out to the bus." Kori looked at him when he stood up. He offered her a hand when they heard an evil giggle behind them. A girl that looked like Kelli, but with a bronze leg and a donkey leg and fire hair stood behind them. "Oh shit." Mr. Jackson said. "We meet again Percy Jackson. But I am out for the girl," Said Kelli. "Kelli, I'm going to kill you and you know that. Just go back to Tammi and Serephone." Mr. Jackson said, while taking a ballpoint pen out of his pocket. What could a pen possibly do?

"Erm, Mr. Jackson. You do know that that is a pen?" Kori pointed at the pen in his hand.

"Yes, I do know it is a pen."

"It's a pen!" said Kori, almost panicking. "The little girl thinks it is just a pen? So young, so naïve. I'm just going to kill you now because you are so pathetic." Said Kelli and lunged towards Kori. Mr. Jackson ran in front of Kori with a sword in his hand. What the fuck? When did a seventeen year old have a mega cool sword that could kill you in a second? Kori looked at the sword more closely and she saw an inscription on it.

"Anaklusmos," Kori read," Riptide. Cool name."

"Thanks, it was a gift from my father." Percy said while fighting with Kelli.

Kori was impressed. Not with his fighting skills, even though they were pretty good, but with the multi-tasking. Not many could fight and talk at the same time. He didn't have time for talking more, because Kelli lunged forward again, this time with more fury than ever. If he didn't get help now, Mr. Jackson was dead.

"I need to help him," Kori thought.

Suddenly she had a trident in her hand. It was light and fitted her hand perfectly. Kori shrugged and was suddenly a part of the fight. Kori's surroundings slowed down and she saw all details in the fight. Kelli was a good fighter, but she didn't watch her back so much, she had her back to Kori right now. Her chance was now. Kori swung the trident around and stabbed Kelli in her back, very elegantly actually. Kelli screamed and crumbled to golden dust.

Then, Kori fell to her knees and she realized how tired she was. Kori had a few cuts on her arms from Kelli's very sharp nails/claws.

"Eat this. It will help," Mr. Jackson said and gave her a little cube of something," Relax, I haven't poisoned it."

Kori ate it and felt instantly better. It tasted like the blueberry-muffins her father made to her when she was three or something. Her father began being abusive when she was four and she came to the orphanage when she was seven.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson. It helped a lot."

"Please don't call me Mr. Jackson. It makes me fell old. Call me Percy, everyone else does." Mr. Jacks… No. Percy said. Kori wondered who everyone else was, and if they would like her or hit her. Those wonderings made her thoughts wander off to places where she had friends. Blame the ADHD.

"Okay, Percy. I will," She was getting the hang of it. Kori tried to come up and Percy gave her a hand.

"Come with me. Your bus left for about twenty minutes ago, and we have to get you to camp. Now." He said while pulling her through the museum, but not before she could think who 'we' was.

June sat on the front steps and waited for them. "Ready Percy?" Percy nodded," Great, Grover are here in a minute." "Shouldn't he be with Juniper the rest of the day?"

Who was Grover and Juniper? Was it one of Percy's friends that might hate me, but maybe don't?

"Yeah, but he thought that saving my best friend who also is a powerful demi-god was more important." June said. Percy nodded and said very serious," You threatened with him with your pipes, didn't you?" Percy then grinned and June blushed and turned her head away," Maybe."

As June said that, a car came very fast and stopped first when it was at the front steps. June sprang up from her sitting position and ran down to the car with her crutches. Wait a minute, wasn't she crippled? Kori didn't have time to think about it, because Percy pulled her down to the car and soon they were on their way to somewhere.

IBeliveICanFlyIbeliveIcanTouchTheSky

**A/N Yay. First chapter done. Please review and say what you think. Was it bad? Was it really bad? Or was it amazing? Please guess who her godly parent is. Please check my profile, there are many things that you didn****'****t need to know or just scroll through if you are a normal person. And you are welcome to check my favorites. There is plenty to choose from *cough cough* over 300 *cough cough*. I****'****m rambling, sorry.**

**See ya people**

**Hallow**


	2. 2 I finally have a home

**A/N Hey peeps, Hallow here. I finally got summer holidays (or whatever you people call it), but I got to tell the people that read the last chapter before I rewrote it, I rewrote the dream so please read that or you will possibly be very confused when I send the half bloods to Hogwarts. That was that, for now, so read and enjoy. See ya at the bottom  
I don't own HoO, PJO or HP. Only Kori is mine.**

Chapter two  
(Kori's POV)

The car ride was long. But we got there without anything going wrong, yay. I sat in the back with June. We didn't talk, 'cause, what do you say to a girl you thought you knew? This 'Grover' got us safely to the camp I had heard so much about. Percy sat in the front and had talked with Grover about June and this Juniper, who Grover should have been with today.

The camp was AMAZING. Children of all ages, some of them couldn't be referred to as children anymore, ran around with WEAPONS. How cool was that? And I only stood at the top of the hill and couldn't see all the stuff.  
Some kids with golden hair shot arrows at some targets. They all hit bull's-eye and a half horse, half man taught some other people to shoot with arrows on fire.  
I stared at the half horse, and wondered how it was possible to be half horse and how it must feel to have four legs. I must have stared at him for a long time, because Percy poked me in the sides and I am very ticklish, so I almost fell over laughing when he did that. He stared at me for a time and started tickling me. This time I actually fell to the ground and he followed and continued tickling me. We laughed a lot, and I felt like we bonded and I finally belonged a place.

"Seaweed-brain!" I heard a girl yell at him when I was almost dying of laugher. "Stop tickling her! She only just arrived!" He was pulled off me and I could finally breathe.

"Thank you," I said to the blond girl who stood besides Percy. She looked like a typical California girl, but with a natural tan. The blonde had also storming grey eyes. She looked more like an, 'I'm smarter than you and I could kill you, but I won't because I'm nice and I know you,' sort of girl.

"My name is Annabeth Chase," She smiled at me and turned to June. "How did it go? Any monsters?" Hold on, MONTERS?!

"Perce and Ko…" June started, but she was interrupted by Percy," Kori and I fought Kelli. It was Kori here who gave her the deathblow."

Annabeth stared at me and Percy." Kelli? How did she come back? I thought we left her in… _the place_? And you killed her, how? She's not even clamed yet and had no training?" Wow, that was many questions.

"I ask myself that, Wise-girl," Percy said," Where did you even get that trident Kori?" Yeah where _did_ I get that trident? "I just, you know, thought about helping you because you were losing, and suddenly I stood with it in my hands," I answered. That grass look really interesting let me stare at that for a while and not look at them.

Annabeth looked at Grover, who looked at Percy, who looked at June, who looked at them and shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't there. But I got my suspicions," She said and looked at my necklace which lead the others to look at my necklace.

"Kori, that was your name, right?" I nodded and Annabeth continued," May I look at your necklace?" Weird question, but I took it off and looked at it in my hands. The bronze plate had a blue-ish grey trident on one side and a gold bow on the other side. I gave it to Annabeth.  
She studied it for some time and finally gave it back to me. "We must get her to Chiron." The others nodded and started to walk down the hill and of course I followed.

When we came down the hill some campers looked at us. A pale boy with black hair and dark eyes, who looked around my age, a girl with curly mocha colored hair and golden eyes who leaned against a high muscular boy with military cut, brown hair and a tan girl with kaleidoscopic eyes and a feather braided in one of her brown locks leaning up against a muscular tanned boy with blond hair and light blue eyes. Some smiled at the others and some looked curiously at me. They were all pretty and radiated confidence. Something I don't have. So when they looked at me, I kinda hid behind Percy and Annabeth who waved to them.

WeAreAtTheBigHouseNow

Chiron was the half horse, half man guy and he was done teaching what I think was archery. He was now at a big, blue house and played with a chubby man with a tiger striped Hawaiian shirt, and winning. Oh and did I forget to mention he was in a wheelchair? I don't even want to know how that was possible.

"Chiron, we need to talk with you," Chiron looked up at us and finally set his eyes on me. His eyes widened, but soon they were back to normal, as if nothing had happened. But we all saw it.  
The chubby man looked at me and his eyes widened also comically, he just didn't do anything to hide it. What was so different about me?

"Will you please stop looking at me as if I'm an animal? I'm a person, thank you," I said with a sudden confidence I hadn't felt before and they all looked at me, surprised by my outburst. I looked down blushing; again I wasn't used to attention and the confidence was gone with the wind.

Chiron coughed and finally said something," I think we might have a problem." **(I thought of leaving it here, but I'm not a big fan of short chapters, soo yeah. Btw this is an A/U) **

KoriIsFinallyAtCampAndWhatIsTheProblem

(Percy's POV)

There was something curious about this Kori girl. Her name, Kori Tou Sti Thalassa, Κόρη Του Στη Θαλασσα, which was translated 'Daughter of the sea' in Greek. Had dad broken the oath twice? First time with me, and second time with Kori?  
She looks like me, same jet black hair; her hair was just a lot longer and curlier. Kori was lean, like me and had also high cheekbones. She was definitely beautiful. Her eyes were just what worried me; they were sea blue with flecks of green. Was she a daughter of Neptune or another sea related god? She actually looked like a person I met before, but couldn't remember.

When we came up Half Blood Hill, Kori stopped and stared at Camp. She stared for a long time so I poked her in the sides to get her attention. She laughed, hard, and she almost fell over. She was apparently very ticklish. I jumped at her and tickled her and we laughed like a brother and sister would do. I only just met her and we could already be siblings.

"Seaweed-brain!" Annabeth, god I missed her, and I only was gone in about five hours. Shit, I'm turning into a weird mushy girlie thing! "Stop tickling her! She only just arrived!" Annabeth pulled me off Kori. Sometimes I forget how strong my beautiful girlfriend is.

"Thank you," Said Kori after she had caught her breath.

My beautiful girlfriend smiled at the girl and said, "My name is Annabeth Chase," She turned to June," How did it go? Any monsters?" Nooo, of course not.

June started the story, but I felt like interrupting someone," Kori and I fought Kelli. It was Kori here who gave her the deathblow."

Annabeth stared at me. Her gaze tinged with a little fear, of course she had that. We were nearly killed by Kelli under a year ago, "Kelli? How did she come back? I thought we left her in… _the place_? And you killed her, how? She's not even clamed yet and had no training?"

"I ask myself that, Wise-girl," I said, but something kept nagging me. How had Kori got that trident?" Where did you even get that trident Kori?" We all looked at her expectantly.

"I just, you know, thought about helping you because you were losing, and suddenly I stood with it in my hands," she looked at the ground.  
Wise-girl looked at Grover, who looked at me, why me, and I looked at June who shrugged, but still said something.

"I don't know. I wasn't there. But I got my suspicions," She looked at Kori's necklace and I saw a copy of the trident on it. The necklace was of celestial bronze and the trident was of some weird blue-ish metal.

"Kori, that was your name, right?" Kori nodded and Annie continued," May I look at your necklace?" She would probably look at it to be sure it was celestial bronze. She studied the necklace for a while and finally gave it back to Kori, she looked nervous without it.

"We must get her to Chiron," yes Annie, we must get her down this hill. Kori hasn't seen the cool stuff yet, or she hasn't seen it close.

AReallyShortLinebreakToAShortDistanceInThisStory

When we came down the hill five people stared at us. It was Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason. Nico was here? Nice, I missed my cousin. He had been in the underworld and helped his father with something. I waved to them and so did Annie. Kori hid behind us and tried to not be seen. Too late.

(With the other group. Piper's POV)

I was talking with Hazel about why Frank and she were here; apparently they got a little vacation, when I saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Grover's cousin June, coming down the hill with a girl. The girl looked around in awe and she looked almost exactly like Percy. She looked like she was around fourteen.

"Hey guys. Who's she?" asked Jason. He had also seen them.

She soon looked over at us and hid behind Percy and Annabeth. The girl was shy, I guess. She shouldn't be. She was very pretty with her black curly hair. Percy and Annabeth waved to us and we returned the gesture.  
Who was this mysterious girl? And who was her godly parent?

(We're back to the others and Percy's POV)

We finally came to the Big House and of course Chiron played pinochle with Mr. D and as usual winning. He looked at us when we got there. And because Annabeth said that we needed to talk to him.  
His gaze fell on Kori and his eyes widened in surprise. He hid it, but we all saw. Mr. D looked as well at Kori and his eyes widened comically, again in surprise, and he didn't bother to hide it. He never did.

"Will you please stop looking at me as if I'm an animal? I'm a person, thank you," Kori's sudden outburst startled all of us. She didn't look like someone who would raise her voice more than a little. She soon looked down, her shyness returning.

Chiron coughed, "I think we might have a problem."

HaveYouEverHeardOfAVPM?

We stood (Kori sat in the only chair in the room) in Chiron's office. Kori was obviously nervous; she looked around in the room and fiddled with her hair.

"What is your name, young one?" asked Chiron.

Kori was so nervous she didn't hear the question, so I answered for her, "Her name is Kori Tou Sti Thalassa."

When Kori heard her name, she looked at me and then at Chiron. She looked a little confused. Chiron looked serious and in deep thought.

"I never had one like you," Chiron started. One like her? What did that mean? "She must've been very angry at him." Angry at whom? Stop being so mysterious Chiron! "But I cannot be sure until you are claimed." Almost on cue, a trident shone over her. But it wasn't Poseidon's trident. That was sharper in the edges. This was softer and a little round. I had seen it before. In Poseidon's palace! It was Amphitrite's trident!

"Okay. I'm definitely sure now." Chiron stood out of his wheelchair and kneeled or something. We kneeled also and bowed our heads.

"Amphitrite," Chiron stated," Queen of seas, Goddess of fish, seals and springs. Mother of the Naiads. Hail Kori Tou Sti Thalassa, daughter of the sea goddess."

"What? I'm daughter of a goddess? The same goddess I looked at as a statue in the museum?"

"Yes Kori. You are the first demigod of hers, and you understood it much more quickly than the average demigod," I said, surprised she believed it so quickly. I was, of course, stunned at first, but I could understand why Amphitrite did it. My step-mother was angry at Poseidon and made him taste his own medicine. Then a thought came to my head and I exclaimed, loudly, "Yes! I finally got a sister." I made a weird happy dance and the others looked at me.

Kori looked at me and started to say something when the horn that called to dinner was heard. I looked at the others and waved at them to go and get some food. Chiron also left so I was alone with Kori.

"What did you mean with that you finally got a sister?" Kori asked.

"Well you see, I always wanted a sibling so when you where claimed as Amphitrite's daughter I was ecstatic. I am the son of Poseidon so you are actually, in a way, my step-sister." I answered very happy. "I should probably tell you what you are doing here and what here is." I said more to myself than to her.

"Well it would be nice to know," She shyly said while we walked out of the Big House.

"Yeah. Well 'here' is a camp for Half-bloods, or demigods. All people here are daughters or sons of a god or goddess. Rachel, our Oracle, Chiron and Mr. D are an exception. Chiron is a centaur and Mr. D is the wine god, Dionysus. Rachel is a mortal who can see through the Mist," we were now outside and started walked to the dining pavilion," The Mist is the thing that makes mortals to see our weapons, monsters and other things seem like normal things. We live in cabins and there are 20 cabins. We live in the third." Kori nodded and we were at the pavilion.  
I lead her to Poseidon's table and sat down. Grover walked over to us and had June with him. June hugged Kori and they seemed to start talking again. They hadn't talked since we came back from the museum.

"So, you got a sister," stated Grover.

"Yes I have G-man. Yes I have. And I'm so happy. I always thought I would be alone in the cabin, when Tyson isn't visiting, even though I isn't as alone as in my first days here." I answered with a happy sigh.

Chiron pounded his hoof and we fell silent and gave a toast to the gods. Then the nymphs came with the food. We all rose from our chairs and I explained what we were about to do, to Kori. She quickly understood and gave whomever she gave it to, some of the BBQ chicken she had on her plate. I gave some of my food to Poseidon and some to Amphitrite. I gave some to my father, because he is my father. And some to Amphitrite, to thank her for Kori.

When we had returned to our seat June left to talk with some of her friends at another table and Grover left to sit with Juniper. Kori and I were the only ones at our table. She stared at her glass.

"Speak to it, Kori. You can ask of anything non-alcoholic," I said," Look. Blue Cherry Coke." My glass filled with the fantastic, blue, liquid.

"Okay, weird way to get drinks, but okay. Sea-Blue Orange Juice." Her glass filled with another nuance of blue, un-transparent liquid. Kori sipped and sighed in delight. We finished our dinner and Chiron pounded his hoof. That got all the demigods attention. Mr. D stood up with a sigh," I suppose I shall say hello to you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says that the next capture the flag is Wednesday. Cabin six holds the Laurels."  
Cabin six cheered and Mr. D continued," I couldn't care less, but congratulations. The Hunters of Artemis comes to play with you brats. The will arrive Sunday. I should probably also tell you that we have a new camper, Koral Thomas," almost all the demigods rolled their eyes; Mr. D always said our names wrong, I for an example was called Peter Johnson the first day. It wasn't because he didn't know our names, he was just very unhappy to be at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron muttered something to Mr. D.

"Err, Kori Thalassa, she's a daughter of Amphitrite and will live in cabin three. Hurrah and all that. Now run down to your stupid campfire."

He then sat down and stared longingly at his glass. Probably thinking of wine. Everybody cheered and ran down to the amphitheatre.

KoriIsAwesomeAndSoAmI

(Kori's POV)

After a long day in camp, Percy finally took me down to cabin three. It was amazing. The outside was grey with seashells and coral in it. Inside was even more fantastic. The windows faced the sea, my personal favorite place on earth, and it smelled like the sea. There was some underwater plant and corals in the windowsill. In the ceiling was some bronze horses with fishtails. There were six beds and two of them were obviously occupied. Percy dumped down on one and I sat on the one in front of his.

"Percy?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Kori?" he answered in a muffled voice, he had his head in a pillow.

"I just wondered if you could help me figure out something." I was nervous, I had never asked for help before and if I did at the orphanage they would hit me, as usual.

He sat up and looked at me with curiosity, "What is it?"

I showed him my necklace,"I just want to know how I can get the trident to materialize. Oh and do you think that I also can get a bow to materialize, cause there is one on the other side?" I turned it around so he could see the bow.

"Hmm, try to think of the trident and force it to materialize in your hand. Then you can try with the bow if it works."

Okay, I could do that. I stood up, closed my eyes thought of the trident and when I could feel something warm on my chest I forced it to materialize in my hand. I felt a thing in my hands on about three pounds and I opened my eyes. I stood with the trident.  
The trident was made of a blue-grey metal; it was soft in the edges. Just like the trident that was over my head earlier. I looked down and the trident on the bronze plate was glowing. On the side of it stood 'Thálassas mousikí̱s'. Sea music.

"Great job. Try to do it with the bow this time," Percy smiled proudly.

I smiled back and focused to get the trident to disappear first. I felt the warmth fade and the trident was gone. Then I closed my eyes again and thought of the bow. When I felt the warmth again I forced it to materialize. Now I stood with a gold bow with carvings of arrows and moon phases. There stood also something on it, 'Thí̱ras fengarioú'. Hunting moon.

"Did your weapons have a name?" asked Percy, curiosity shining from his every feature. I giggled a little; he looked like a five-year old boy waiting for a present.

"Yes. My trident's name isThálassas mousikí̱s. Sea music. And my bow's name is Thí̱ras fengarioú. Hunting moon," I smiled at the names, they fitted perfectly to the weapons. And the bow and trident fitted perfectly to me.

Percy looked deep in thought about the names, and I heard him mumble' music? Hunting moon? It is almost as if they helped with them'. Who helped with what?

I made my bow disappear and took the night clothes Annabeth gave me before we walked to our cabins, and shifted in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair and looked myself over in the mirror. I had a grey t-shirt on and a pair of blue night-shorts on.

When I came out of the bathroom, sat Percy where I left him, probably thinking.

"Goodnight Percy," He looked up and smiled. I laid down and fell almost asleep instantly, but I heard Percy say 'Goodnight sis' and kiss me on my forehead. I fell asleep with a smile that night. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt at home.

JustACityBoyBornAndRaisedInSouthDetroit

**A/N Hey peeps. How was that chapter? I think it went well, but it isn't me who shall read it. And just to say it again. I got summer vacation *dancing weirdly in a circle* Please review, or else I will not post new chapters… Kidding, I will post chapters no matter what, just not like every week.  
Btw are the chapters too long? Or is there some wrong things? Review and I will look at it. Btw have any of you heard of A Very Potter Musical? It is so funny.**

**Outofthisworldgal: Thanks for the review. I did not think I would get a review that quickly. Sorry for the shift of dream, but it is the only edit I made. **

**See ya peopl  
Hallow**


	3. 3 How i met my mother

**A/N Hello my dear readers. The next chapter is upon us, or something. I don't own anything except my flute, and my books, AND a lot more stuff in my room. Yeah just some stuff. Thanks for the reviews, they actually make my day. When I got my first review I just stared at my Ipad, or was it my computer? I can't remember which. But I just couldn't believe it, still thanks to Outofthisworldgal who was my first reviewer… Merlin I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry for that. Now to the chapter.**

**(Ps. I made a little mistake in the last chapter. Capture the flag is usually Friday and I said Wednesday, so lest just say that it shifts in this story. Oh and I also made her fifteen it's easier that way)**

Chapter three

(Leo's POV)

Yesterday I had worked in Bunker Nine almost all day on Festus. I tried to repair him and it was going well. The only thing I had to do now was to set wings on and make some upgrades, and then he would be ready. The horn blew in the distance and I knew it was time for dinner. I could not miss it, because I hadn't eaten all day. So I ran up and when I sat down at Hephaestus's table I looked around and saw a new girl at Percy's table. The girl looked like she was fourteen, maybe she was just low, and she was pretty. And I could only see her back! Her hair was curly and as black as Percy's hair. Maybe she's Percy's half sister?  
We ate our food and burnt some to our parents or whomever we burnt it to. I zoned out and fiddled with some metal. I then came back to the world when Mr. D said 'new camper'. The girls name is apparently Kori Thalassa. A very beautiful name.

At campfire sing-along Percy found me and asked me to show Kori around in camp. He had some sword lessons in the morning. I, of course, said yes. Time to get to know her and who her parent is, I didn't listen last night. So the next morning after we had eaten our breakfast I ran after Percy and Kori. They stopped at the arena.

"Percy, who is showing me around in Camp if you don't?" Kori asked.

"That would be me." I said when I stood behind Kori.

Kori turned around to look at me. She was a couple cm lower than me and she was stunning. Her eyes were the color of the sea with flecks of green. Her cheekbones were high and she was tan. Not as tan as Percy, but tan.

"Hello?" _Oh shit,_ I thought I must have zoned out, when I looked at her again her eyes shone with curiosity and wariness. Percy stood behind her and smirked.

"Sorry, I'm back. Should we get going? See ya Fish-face," With Percy yelling 'Hey' after me we were off.

ILikeToMakeMyselfBelieveThatPlanetEarthTurnsSlowly

(Kori's POV)

Percy had woken me that morning. He had tickled me till I was awake.

"Get up, sis," I smiled stupidly when he said sis, "There is breakfast in ten," He said with a stupid smile. Like he couldn't believe I was real. He threw a bright orange t-shirt to me.

"Annabeth came with them earlier. Oh and she also came with a pair of shorts." He also threw them at me.

I took my brush and my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I took on my clothes brushed my teeth and my hair and braided it. Strands of hair were sticking out of the French braid everywhere.

IDoNotOwnAnything(Yet)YouWerentSupposedToHearThat

Percy and I walked to the mass hall, he said that he couldn't show me around in camp and he had gotten a friend to show me around instead. So after breakfast I followed him to an arena and asked him "Percy, who is showing me around in Camp if you don't?"

"That would be me." There was voice behind me. A cute boy around my height, maybe five-six cm higher, stood behind me. He had brown-black curly hair, he was a little dark in his skin tone and he had beautiful brown eyes. He had a mischievous smile and looked a little like an elf. He seemed to be staring at my eyes with a dazed look in his face. This made me a bit wary. Yes he seemed sweet enough, but my time at the orphanage has had influence at my openness and trust with new people.

"Hello?" He snapped out of his thoughts, or whatever he was doing staring at me.

"Sorry, I'm back. Should we get going? See ya Fish-face," I followed him and I heard Percy yell 'Hey' after us and I waved to him.

"Your name was Kori right?" He asked and I nodded. I never heard him introduce himself. Or did I hear it and forgot it while that squirrel ran behind him with something in its hands… paws… something? Anyway, I tilted my head questioning. He understood it, so yay I don't have to say anything yet.

"Leo Valdez. This is the Armory, here we all the weapons," He pointed to a metal shed.

We were now at what seemed like horse stables. But it wasn't horses.

"This is the stables. Everybody here should be able to ride them. Oh and them is pegasi," I giggled quietly and he just smiled at me," Up there we have the strawberry fields. We pick them and sell them to restaurants and Olympus. You wouldn't believe how much the gods love strawberries they're wild with them. I heard once that they practically forced some more strawberries out of Mr. D once."

We walked back and he showed me the arena, again, and all the cabins. Yesterday I hadn't had time to see all of the cabins, they were beautiful, even the black one with green fire and a skull over the door. It seemed like the shadows were everywhere around the cabin. It was easy enough to guess that it was Hades' cabin. After that Leo showed me the climbing wall, arts & craft and the lake were we sat at the dock and paused for a moment.

"How old are you?" He asked when we sat and looked at some campers making something in Arts & Craft.

"I turned fifteen yesterday. You?" I said quietly and looked at him with curiosity.

"Seventeen, a month ago. Wait, you said you had birthday yesterday. Did you get any presents?" He looked at me with curiosity shining from his elfish face.

" No," my voice was low and it said that the matter was closed. He looked at me again. He didn't say more; maybe he could feel that that matter was closed.

We sat in silence for a time. Leo sighed and stood up. He offered me a hand," Should we get going? There is a little left I want to show you," He said with an encouraging smile and I took it hesitantly.

We walked past the volleyball court where some athletic looking blond kids played with some satyrs. He stopped fifty meters from what looked like a locomotive fused together with a Greek temple.

"This… is the Camp forge. Here Hephaestus's children, my half-siblings, and some other campers make our weapons," He smile widely at the forge.

"After you, my lady," He bowed and gestured to the forge," This is the best part of the camp, so of course I will give you a VIP tour."

I smile weakly at his antics, he was actually fun. He was sometimes sarcastic and very energetic, but you could see that he was a little heartbroken and sad.

The inside of the forge was amazing. The white marble columns lining the walls were stained with soot. The people inside looked strong with calloused hands, but other than that they didn't look like each other.

"Hey Leo. Done with your secret project yet?" Asked a girl with cocoa-brown skin and dark brown hair tied back with a red bandana.

"Not yet Nyssa, but I'm close. Are you started on the mechanical cat you would make?" He asked the girl named Nyssa.

Nyssa shook her head and then looked at me and smiled," Hey aren't you the new girl Kori? Amphitrite's daughter?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile while looking around in the forge. I don't know how or why, but this Nyssa made me feel welcome in the forge. She almost radiated friendliness and warmth. A boy was working on a mechanical spider. Some of the others were making swords and shields," This place is so amazing."

Nyssa nodded and looked around," Yeah, it is pretty amazing. Why do you not come here before dinner, in the free period, and then Leo and I can teach you how to make a weapon and other mechanical things?" Leo looked baffled at Nyssa.

"That would be fantastic, is that okay with you Leo?" I looked expectantly at Leo.

"OK Kori, just be here around five, come on it's soon lunch," We could hear the horn and Leo smiled at me mischievously and then started running while yelling;" Race ya to the mass hall."

I shook my head and started to run after him.

There'llBeNoRestForTheWicked

That bastard was fast! He won against me with meters. And I had practice from all the times I had run from the girls in the orphanage,

I sat with Percy and told him about my tour. We ate and laughed at some things he told me about his first time he came to Camp.

"Hey, what do you say to practice your water powers after lunch?" asked Percy on our way up to the bonfire.

"That would be great. If I have water powers that is," how cool wouldn't it be if I had those powers? "Great. Maybe you can talk to water creatures and breath underwater like me. It would be so cool if you could."

Libra'sLikeToWinAndTendToManipulatePeopleSubconsciously

So after lunch we walked down to the beach. I was nervous. What if I couldn't do it and Percy got disappointed with me.  
When we came down to the sea, it calmed me down. The waves, the calm, calm waves. My worry disappeared and I felt the sea's pull in me. I subconsciously took a step forward out in the water.

"Are you ready Kori?" Percy said softly behind me and I nodded, "Ok. Concentrate and use your will to make the water come up around you. When you feel a tug in your stomach you are doing it right."

I concentrated, and I felt a tug in my stomach. Then I raised my hands while forcing the water to be like a wall around me. I opened my eyes and saw the water around me. I could do it!  
Then a thought came to me. Why not try something more? I lifted my hands above my hand and the water followed up and made a ball of water. My mind worked hard, and soon the water was in the form of Percy and me, hugging like brother and sister. All the details were there. My uneven, curly hair and his untidy hair. His sweet, yet a little broken, smile and my high cheekbones. It was fantastic.  
I shifted the form and now it was Annabeth and him standing like in the picture on his nightstand. Arms around each other and both smiling like it was the best day of their life.

I let my arms fall and the water fell down on me. It was a fantastic feeling, having water all around you. But I could still feel how tired I was. My water figures in the air had pulled much on my powers and it felt like it burned a little inside me. When all the water was down again, I fell to my knees in the water. I heard splashing and someone kneeled beside me. It was Percy and he gave me some of that weird stuff he gave me at the museum,it still tasted like my father's blueberry muffins.** (A/N What a surprise)**

"How did you do that? The details were perfect, you have only seen Annabeth two or three times and you made her so detailed and… and real. You are an impressive little girl," Percy smirked at the last and I hit his shoulder," Hey, I'm not little." I mumbled sleepily, gods I was tired, but it didn't burn anymore. Maybe it was a little too much to do in a first try. Just maybe

"Okay, okay, you're not. Ready to try something else?" he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, but I could still see that they were a little broken. Where had he been? What happened? I shook my head. _Later_, I thought.

Let'sGoHaveFunYouAndMeInTheOldJeep

We swam.

And swam.

Deeper into the ocean.

We couldn't feel the pressure of the water.

We didn't need the air.

We were in our element.

The water.

Seals, fish and other sea creatures came over to us. They swam around us in a beautiful dance. Two sea-horse things came over to us.

_What are these, _I thought to myself while petting one.

_Hippocampi, _said Percy's voice in my head. I didn't think much of it, until after a few seconds. I whirled around and stared at Percy. He looked at me surprised.

_Did we just talk together in our minds?_ He said to me through our link or whatever it was.

_My Lord, My lady. Master Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite asked us to get you to the palace. _A third voice said. It was feminine and came from a Hippocampus.

Percy looked confused then shrugged and mounted a Hippocampus.

_We better do what they say, _he said/thought to me.

At first I was weary of the creature in front of me, and then it came forward and touched my hand. It was like courage came from where it touched my hand. I mounted the hippocampus and we were off.

The hippocampi were fast. Very, very fast. We were at the palace in a few minutes.

_What is your name? _ I asked the Hippocampus.

_Andra, my lady. Now hurry, my masters don't like to wait,_ Andra answered through that weird telepathy link.

Andra was the Hippocampus talking to us earlier. She seemed sweet enough.

_Come on Kori, were going to meet our parents,_ Percy thought to me enthusiastically.

_Coming, _I thought back to him.

He led me through a gait and through the castle until we were in front of a big marble like doors. They opened and inside were three thrones. None of them was occupied, but there stood three people in the middle of the room. Two of them, a man and a woman, were arguing and the third stood beside them and was shaking his head.

"Dad," Percy said as we were walking into the room. His voice sounded oddly enough normal, then why was he talking through a telepathy link earlier?

The man and woman froze and looked at us. The man looked like an older, higher version of Percy with a Bermuda shirt, and the woman she… she looked like me! She had long wavy hair down her back and a crown made of pearls and seashells, her skin were a pale green and her eyes were blue with flecks off green in them.

"Mom?" I whispered. **(This would probably have been a very good cliffhanger, but I don't feel like it's the right place to do that) **

Amphitrite looked at me with tearful eyes. She ran over to me and hugged me. I stiffened; I wasn't used to close contact without it being a slap, kick or punch. I was a couple of centimeters lower than her.

Someone coughed behind us and I felt Amphitrite stiffen and she backed away. The 'someone' was Poseidon. He looked awkwardly around the throne room.

Percy decided to break the awkward silence with a good question," Why are we here? Not that I aren't glad that you want to see us, but why?"

"I wanted to see Kori and give her a present," said Amphitrite. She straightened her ivory, knee length Greek-ish dress. She looked over at Poseidon and he took the hint and left with Percy.

Now that we were the only one in the throne room I took a good look at it. It was made mainly in abalone and pearls and fishes and sharks came in through the windows and out through another. The young man still stood (or swam) in the throne room. He had green skin and black hair like Percy in a ponytail. Where his legs should have been, were there two fishtails.

"Kori, come over here," my mom called and I swam over to her and the fish man," you've gotten higher since I last saw you, haven't you? Oh you almost look like a proper woman, maybe if you got rid of that t-shirt and shorts and wore a dress instead." Mom snapped her fingers and a warm green light surrounded me for a moment. When it was gone I looked down at myself and I saw the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a sea green dress with one shoulder and a blue waist band. And my hair was in a beautiful braid over my shoulder. My necklace got shinier and I could feel something on my head. I reached up and took down a tiara made of pearls and seashells. It was beautiful!  
I must have gaped at it in a long time, because my mom chuckled and took it from my hands and placed it on my head again.

"You look absolutely stunning agapi̱ménos," My mom said.

"Thanks mom," I whispered, looking down and blushed. I wasn't used to getting complements.

Mom waved the man with fishtails over," Kori I don't think you have been introduced to your brother Triton."

"Hello Kori," he said. Triton took something out off a bag and gave it to me," I, erm… made this for you. It was you birthday yesterday, right?"

The present were wrapped in what looked like seaweed, but it didn't feel like seaweed. It felt paper-ish. I opened it and inside was a little box. I opened the box and inside that was the most beautiful cuff armlet I had seen. It was of silver and of that weird blue metal. The blue metal was used to make waves in it and in the middle were a hole with a beautiful grey moonstone there, when angled right, had rainbow-ish flecks of color.

"Thanks Triton, I really don't know what to say," I had tears in my eyes and I ran over and gave him a hug. Triton stiffened first, but then awkwardly hugged me back. It was nice. I had trust issues, but here in the water with some family, it seemed like I had never been in the orphanage.

"Try to touch the moonstone," he said. I did and a double edged silver sword was in my hand. It was beautiful and it had the same wave pattern the cuff had. The moonstone sat in the hilt of the sword. I touched the stone again and the cuff sat on my arm," When the time is right it will have a third appearance," he added.

I could hear something whispering in my mind, a name, mageía. Just like when my trident and bow got named.

"Now it's my turn to give you your 15th birthday gift. I got help from a Cyclops to make it. I think his name was Tyson."

My mom gave me another box wrapped in that seaweed-paper. Inside that box was another armlet, this formed as an arrow. It was of bronze.

"The armlet will become a quiver of bronze arrows. There will always be arrows, so don't be afraid of running out of arrows," mom took the armlet out off the box and gave me it on," Now come on agapi̱ménos, I want to get to know my daughter."

AThousandSilhouettesDancingOnMyChest

Mom showed me around the palace and we talked mostly about me, but also about how it was to be queen of the sea. We laughed and we had fun. When we came to a beautiful little garden I finally got enough courage to ask what had been on my mind in a long time.

"Mom, why did you even get me?" Mom sighed.

"I hoped you never would ask, but you got my curiosity. Poseidon had kept moping around because he missed Sally Jackson. I have met her on different occasions, she's a good person and I actually like her, but when Poseidon was speaking about her and how he missed her I got mad.  
We had an argument, I ran out and ended up in Manhattan, there I met your father. He couldn't see through the mist. He was friendly and made me happy, took me out for a few drinks, and I forgot where I was after a few strong. And the next morning I woke up in a bed beside him. After you were born I kept coming back to him, he was the sweetest, and I loved him, but I still loved Poseidon more. So after two years I didn't come back anymore, but I saw what happened. When he started hitting you I send a hint to the police and they sat you in that orphanage," Amphitrite sat down on a bench and I sat down beside her and looked at the garden. I took the tiara down again and looked at it again.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked.

"Because agapi̱ménos, it is for the firstborn daughter we had. Poseidon was never clear if he meant a demigod or goddess. Since Poseidon never got a daughter, and since you are the first daughter of the sea there isn't a naiad, you got it. The tiara can appear as a circlet, alike to the one the lieutenant of Artemis's have. It can also be invisible at your will," She looked affectionately at me, and then up at the surface," It seems like the clock soon is five, I believe you have an appearance to make in the camp-forges."

"Shit! I forgot about that! Leo is going to kill me! I gotta go mom, see you." I called to over my back as I swam as fast as I could up to the surface. Andra came at some point and helped me. If I had looked back at my mom I would have noticed the smirk she wore and the twinkle in her eyes.

TellHerIMissOurLittleTalks

**A/N There you have it, she finally met her mother and Triton. She will see them more. It has been awhile hasn't it my lovelies? The summer break is over and I have been going to school in two weeks (three? I can't remember) but here I am. I feel like I should apologize, but I won't.  
The songs I have used to the line breaks is 'Fireflies' with Owl City, 'No rest for the wicked' with Lykke Li, 'Fun' with Troye Sivan from his EP TRXYE, 'Silhouettes' and 'Little talks' with Of monsters and men. I really like these songs, so go check them out.  
There will probably go awhile before the next chapter is out. I'm lazy, just so you know.  
I have seen a series named 'Sherlock' and I absolutely love it, maybe it is because of Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. I recommend you to see it.**

**The Greek words 'agapi̱ménos' and 'mageía' means 'sweetheart' and 'magic'**

**Till the next time,  
Hallow**


End file.
